Anything
by Nova.Gem
Summary: He assured his master that he was there for ANYTHING he desired. [*Yaoi*] [*Lemon*] [*One-shot*] [*M/M*] [*PWP*] Ciel/Sebastian


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters.**

**WARNING: **This fic contains strong language, strong sexual dialogue, and strong sexual situations. If you find any of these things disturbing or offensive, then I advise you not to read any further**. **

**I kindly ask of who ever may read this fic to please NOT leave any flames and/or insulting comments of any sorts. Thank you. **

**NOTES: **It's just another one of those fics that falls into "PWP" category, that's all. **-shrugs- **This is also a "one-shot" story. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

-0-0-0-

**ANYTHING**

-0-0-0-

Nightfall came too soon. Ciel sat on his large bed and stared aimlessly at the moon. On that night, he was enthralled with the beautiful luminosity that the moon gave off. The beams peaked through the window and shone on both of his and Sebastian's bodies. Ciel continued to stare on while Sebastian buttoned his white night blouse. Then his eye slowly averted towards the sight raven haired servant. Before Sebastian can finish fastening the last button of the shirt, the young man gripped his butler's wrists to stop him. "Sebastian."

"Yes?" Sebastian's crimson eyes looked at him.

Ciel turned his head away. "Nothing. Nevermind." He inhaled through gritted teeth.

"Are you feeling frustrated, young master?" Sebastian was quite observant of Ciel's body language. They were unclear at first. However, he took notice at the way he would respond to his touches. Ciel would either flinch up or inch closer. The boy was sending mixed messages. It was an indicator that he was uncomfortable of what he was feeling at that moment. He was ashamed to let his urges be known. Ciel wanted to confide in him but his pride would not allow him to do such a thing. Ciel would just display that all too familiar unbothered scowl on his face. The scowl was some kind of defense mechanism towards the world.

The butler gently stroked the boy's soft foot. His ten tiny toes wiggled slightly when his butler messaged them.

"Yes, I certainly am."

Underneath it all, there was a side to the young Phantomhive man that wanted affection. He yearned for some kind of bodily contact. As the days passed, he grew more and more attracted to him. His vermillion-hued eyes were rare yet held so much mystery and devious. He was a demon after all. He was very protective of his master. Ciel would curse himself for days for what he was about do to but it was now or never.

"At the risk of sounding forward…" Ciel slowly gulped. His heart began to pound lightly. "But, I find you to be a very handsome man."

"Pardon me?" Sebastian heard what he said.

"I think you are a very handsome man." Ciel's fingers traced over the details of Sebastian's perfectly sculpted porcelain face. "You know me more than anyone else. I've been yearning you from a distance for a while now. " His fingers then stroke Sebastian's pale soft lips. The boy licked his own in curiosity of what they are capable of.

"What motivated you to say such a thing?" Sebastian quietly asked.

"I cannot say what it is exactly. It is very difficult for me to explain." He cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Do not reveal to anyone of what I am about to tell you." Ciel grip on Sebastian's wrists grew tighter. "You are the one that I want. I do not want to spend another night alone dealing with another empty fantasy. My fantasy must be fulfilled at once. Do you think you can accomplish such a task?"

Silence followed after Ciel confessed his secret that has been eating away at him. It was a very awkward. Sebastian looked up at him with a solemn expression. His master gave him a solemn expression in return. Sebastian was _not_ the one to give _any_ kind of love and affection to _anyone_, especially not to some mere human. However, the butler must display some type of enthusiasm and act convincing enough to satisfy his master's needs.

Ciel refused to accept "no" for an answer.

"There is no need to persuade me any further. I am aware of what you crave for. I shall perform my duty well with no resistance."

Ciel somewhat felt disappointed at Sebastian's formal attitude. The raven haired demon's demeanor and tone gave off the impression that he would be dealing with another mundane _chore_.

One of the Ciel's thin eyebrows twitched in annoyance, "For this evening, I _demand_ you to be a bit more attentive with me."

Sebastian bowed his head slightly in understanding. "I will do _anything_ you ask of me."

"Anything?"

"_Anything._" Sebastian's voice went down a low seductive octave. The word rolled off his tongue like warm honey, especially when he reached the second syllable. He caressed his fingers underneath the boy's eye patch. The black patch fell loose and landed on the floor. Ciel had both of his eyes closed. He felt Sebastian's large hand cup his chin. His graceful fingers gently wiped away the dews of sweat that trickled down the boy's soft skin of his forehead.

"Please touch me." Ciel took the taller man's wrists and made his palms touch his chest. "Do continue. I am beginning to enjoy this."

"_Shh_~" Sebastian held up his index finger up to his own lips. The finger then caressed the teen's lips lightly.

Something came over Ciel Phantomhive. Every emotion and desire that was built up inside of him finally came out in a haste of impetuous actions. He managed to rip open his white night blouse in haste. Every single of the buttons flew in all directions of the room. "Hold me." His fingers stroked the black neck tie in a flirtatious manner.

Sebastian arched an eyebrow suggestively. He wasn't ignorant at the least. He knew _exactly_ what his master wanted. "Master, you must calm yourself. Take a deep breath." Dear Goodness! That voice sounded so soothing and sensual. His warm baritone voice could melt butter. "I know just what you very much so desire." Sebastian did not say what it was. As a matter of fact, he wanted to show him. His finger tips trailed behind a burning teasing sensation that left the youth craving for more. Fortunately, he was there to calm him down with a kiss.

Ciel felt this heart thump unstoppably at the sight of Sebastian's lips caressing his. He almost melted into a puddle of warm goo when he felt the demon's tongue caress his. At first, the kiss was slow and gentle but soon became a bit more aggressive. Sebastian cradled Ciel's lovely face with his hands. The boy failed miserably in his attempts to hold back a moan when his tongue was intertwining with Sebastian's. "Mmm." Ciel had to pull himself back for air.

"Sebastian, I—**MMM**!" Ciel did not have chance to get a single word in. There was a tingling sensation that radiated around his lower stomach and inner thighs. He looked to see what was going on down there. The tip of his seeping cock twitched slightly. A pair of vermillion orbs scanned the boy's shaft with a mischievous twinkle. It appeared that Ciel was ready and willing for anything that may come his way.

"Satisfy me." Ciel's soft lips kissed along the pulse point of Sebastian's porcelain flesh of his throat.

"Yes." Sebastian ran his pink tongue slowly across his lips. He was going to do this duty very well. However, he wanted to take it slow. The butler wanted to drive his master crazy with desire. The entire situation would be more interesting if he teased the boy.

"Put your warm lips around me and give me pleasure. Do it the way _I_ want _you_ to do it." Ciel's body shivered. Sebastian knelt in between Ciel's slender legs before parting them widely enough for his hard dick to be seen in full vision. The cobalt haired boy leaned his body back onto the bed, using his elbows to prop his upper body up half way.

"Yes, my young lord."

Ciel's thighs and cock was slick with his own secretions of his pre-cum. The raven haired butler lapped up the dripping warm fluids slowly; savoring the enticing taste. Ciel's lower abdomen bubbled with warm pleasure when he saw Sebastian mouth wrapped around his cock. "Yes, take it all inside of that beautiful mouth of yours." Ciel's cock throbbed faintly his wet mouth. "_Mmm~_' Sebastian parted Ciel's legs wider; it was practically aching for release. The earl was very anxious for this moment. "Why do you feel the need to play around with me? I am in need for some pleasure and I need it **NOW**." He rasped.

Sebastian was amused at the neediness that Ciel displayed. In a way, he had the 'high and mighty' Phantomhive right where he wanted; squealing, moaning and pleading for attention like a wanton whore. He slowly engulfed Ciel's length inside of his hot mouth effortlessly. Then he slowly bobbed his head up and down while those ever so skillful pair of lips stroked the shaft.

"Yes…right there…SUCK ON ME DAMN IT!" The younger one breathed in staggered puffs.

Sebastian's wet tongue swirled around the head of his dick rapidly. The quaintly enticing taste of his cum delighted his taste buds. The black tendrils of the demon's ebony hair tickled Ciel's inner thighs. The hearty moans that came from the boy encouraged Sebastian to suck on his cock even harder and faster.

"UGH! I'm going to—**OOOOH**!" Before he had the chance to say the word 'cum', he did just that, and hard. He shot his hot seed inside of the mouth of his most trusted and loyal servant. His little body convulsed slightly in bliss. Sweat covered his entire form.

"Are we satisfied now, young master?" Sebastian's thumb wiped the dribbles of semen off of his smirking lips.

Ciel was unable to say a word for a couple of seconds.

"Are you alright?" That handsome demon's devious smirk did not disappear.

Ciel slowly nodded. Both of his pupils were cloudy and dilated.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian traced his long index finger down Ciel's sweaty chest.

"I am doing just fine." Ciel breathed in a more relaxed tone. His body was still going through the afterglow of that wonderful climax. He wanted to experience that moment again, and soon.

"That is very good to know." Sebastian's crimson eyes stared at the boy in such lust. He pulled off both of his white gloves with his pearly white teeth in swiftness.

The _only_ attire that he had taken off was his black tail coat. All he had to do was unfasten his pants just enough for his dick to be free. It was a beautiful sight to behold. The sight of his huge cock made Ciel even more erect. It was erotic to watch his butler slowly stroke himself until he came. The tips of both Ciel's and Sebastian's erections oozed thick amounts of semen out of their tiny holes. "Yes, keep going. Cum for me." Ciel caressed his twitching wet tip against Sebastian's. Sebastian kept squeezing his own cock until more white cum swirled against Ciel's cum in a warm mixture.

Watching this entire display of his own sensual bodily interaction gave the earl enough stimulation for him to cum once again. A delightful chill crept up his spine when he ejaculated for the second time that night. "Fuck…" A quiet whispery moan shook out of him. He fell into Sebastian's arms. Ciel wanted to submit his entire body to his. The sexual chemistry was too immense between the both of them.

"Master…" Sebastian's gripped the boy by the shoulders, held him still and stared him in his pleading eyes. "Why don't you move your body to the center of the bed?"

Ciel scooted his body up further on the mattress to the spot where Sebastian wanted him to be. The sheets ruffled underneath his body.

"Very good. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go and fetch something. I will return very shortly." With that Sebastian left the room.

Ciel began to fondle himself once again to kill idle time.

_Five minutes…._

_Ten minutes…_

_Fifteen minutes…_

Twenty passed and Ciel was feeling quite impatient. _'Where could that bastard be?'_

Sebastian returned holding a small crystal jar in his hand. He needed to ready the boy for what was in store for him. The demon approached his writhing body slowly. The jar that he retrieved was filled with warm translucent oil. He then slowly crawled on the bed to meet up with the boy.

Ciel slowly moved own his body on all fours; sticking his tight little behind against Sebastian's hips.

Sebastian spread his ass cheeks apart and blew cool air up and around Ciel's tight orifice. He watched the squirming boy's reaction and smiled in amusement.

The howling breeze was strong enough to open the bed room windows. The window doors burst open with a loud bang. The sound made Ciel nearly jump out of his skin. Sebastian's long index digit pressed on the boy's prostate gently and watched as Ciel's cried out in pleasure. His body jolted up in shock. Sebastian carefully stroked the gland while fisting Ciel's cock.

"AH! Yes, work those fingers deeper…UGH!_** DAMN IT**__!_" The young man's hips moved higher in the air.

Sebastian hand pried his ass cheeks wider apart. "I suggest you relax and let me take care of you."

Ciel felt the probing fingers adding pressure to his prostate. "I am relaxed!" He squealed; patting the mattress loudly. The third climax was approaching very quickly.

Suddenly, the butler ceased all actions.

"There was absolutely no reason for you to stop! Did I tell you to stop?!" Ciel made an attempt to scorn him but his tone made it difficult for Sebastian to take him completely seriously. Ciel's tone of voice was more pleading and needy than disdainful. "I want you to fuck me." He felt the tip of his hard dripping manhood creep towards his opening.

Sebastian's crooning voice put his master at ease."Let your body feel every movement I make." This was definitely the way to find ultimate pleasure.

Excitement pumped through his veins when Sebastian caressed his erection in between his butt cheeks. Ciel panted heavily in hungry anticipation. Sebastian poured more oil onto the young earl's tiny little ass to make his passage easier to slide into. The tip of his cock barely entered him and already Ciel squirmed. The boy willingly hoisted his hips a bit higher in the air. The only thing Sebastian was crack that ever so famous devious smirk across his face.

Sebastian did all he could to not cum too soon, which was difficult considering how hot and tight his master felt around him. "Can you feel me?"

Ciel's quivering lips try to formulate and utter his butler's name, but the sensation was so searing that all he could do was groan.

"Please, be prepared for me." His tip was nearing his puckered entrance. Ciel flexed his tight hole in an out rapidly to let him know that his body was ready for his.

Inch by Inch, he let himself be stretched by his width. The protrusion was stinging. Ciel wanted to whimper as an indication of his discomfort. Sebastian eased himself inside of him further. The pain increased. The sting radiated around his hot orifice. The resistance was strong but he had to keep taking everything in if he wanted to experience pleasure.

_-__**Writhe**__-_

_-__**Twitch**__-_

_-__**Writhe**__-_

_-__**Twitch**__-_

_-__**Writhe**_-

The Phantomhive's bed creaked loudly along with the rhythm of Sebastian rough thrusts. The demon's body felt so good that he did not want to let go. Ciel clutched onto the sheets beneath him to brace himself. Slowly but surely, Sebastian worked his oily length inside of Ciel's puckered hole.

Hearing his pleading moans made the tip of Sebastian's dick drip profusely. With every thrust and stroke made his urge to cum grow stronger. Ciel clutched his hot hole tightly around the erection and squeezed every muscle he could. Sebastian roughly pushed past his teasing grip with ease.

"_Ooh_…_AHH_…_Mm_~!" He groaned while thrusting his dick further inside of Phantomhive.

"Go deeper…" Ciel's tossed his body from side to side while letting out a small mewls. "S...Se...Sebas…"

Those long fingers of his gripped Ciel's hips tighter before his strokes became more intense.

"I want you to make me…" Ciel trailed off with a moan when he reached the last word.

"You want me to make you…?" Sebastian's tempo made a slight change; it was slower and gentler. He already knew what the earl wanted him to make him do, but he wanted to hear him actually say it. So he took it upon himself to coax it out of him.

"I want you to make me c-c-cumm. ~" Ciel quietly breathed in a shallow manner. His eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"I would like for you to say it louder." Sebastian slowly withdrew his long slick dick out of his hole.

"DAMN IT! I NEED FOR YOU TO MAKE ME CUM! _**NOW**__!_" Ciel backed his ass up against Sebastian's hard shaft.

Ciel was pushed into the bed and kept in place. Sebastian made sure Ciel was unable to move. Ciel was having a great time having his hot puckered asshole fucked from behind until Sebastian literally had to hold him up.

"_Oh_!" The navy haired earl groaned weakly at the feel of his hips repeatedly pounding against this ass. "HARDER!"

Sebastian smirked against the pale sweaty skin of his young master's back. "I want to make you cum."

"Then release yourself inside of me." Ciel's bottom lip quivered. "Give me all that you have and do not hold back." His hands clutched the sheets tighter. A groan rumbled out of his throat. Dews of warm sweat covered his entire petite ivory body. He clenched his hole tight around Sebastian's shaft firmly to entice him to carry out the demand.

Everything fell silent around the demonic butler's world for a split second. Sebastian threw his head back; his raven bangs covered both of his eyes. The corner of his lip twitched when he smirked. His crimson eyes glinted in wickedness. He wanted him to go all the way with him tonight. There was a prominent air of malevolence that radiated around the butler. The vibe was so strong that it made Ciel spine shiver. His hard shaft constantly pounded into his master's sore hole with great speed.

"OH YES! IT FEELS SO GOOD! DAMN! KEEP GOING! DO NOT STOP! FUCK ME SEBASTIAN!" Ciel let out a choked loud sob. He buried his sweaty head into his sheets before raising his head up again. "FUCK ME!"

The cock mercilessly continued to pound into the Phantomhive's tight hot oily asshole in loud wet slaps.

All of the sudden, a white thick string of semen emerged from his cock. His cum landed on the crease of Ciel's back. The shaft slid and teased him in between his slick buttocks.

The inferno of that pleasurable hot friction between drove Ciel over the edge. He came hard and fast for the third and last time. "**SEBASTIAN!**"

"My master." He planted his soft supple lips against the trembling boy's neck. All Ciel could do was whimper and writhe weakly in his arms. The boy kept his eyes closed as he let the ambiance of their sexual encounter sink in. It felt splendid to have a release such as the one he had a couple of moments ago.

"I just love it when you do that to me. You are such a tease." Ciel shivered at the feel of his tongue licking around his opening.

"Sebastian, I want you give me comfort." The exhausted Ciel sunk down into the mattress of his bed. His body felt much depleted. The earl wasn't sure if he would be able to move during the next few days. "You are such a bastard, but a good one." Ciel breathed.

"Oh, is that so?" Sebastian flipped him on his back. His long fingers gently brushed Ciel's sweaty cobalt bangs away from his eyes.

With a long yawn, Ciel declared simply, "I am going to have your head for this…" He crawled away from the man slowly and underneath the sheets. "…as soon as I wake up in the morning."

* * *

-0-0-0-

**ENDING NOTE: **How was it? I had a very difficult time completing it because I kept getting writers block. I haven't written a yaoi fanfic in years. I must admit, it feels quite strange. Yes, I realized that the fanfic was not all flowery, fluffy and romantic. Come to think of it, I was never any good at writing a romantic story. _-__**laughs**__-_ I know this is not the "greatest" hardcore yaoi story but I did my best. As a matter of fact, I did have doubts about this story and my skills. I'm slipping and need to get it together. XD

Maybe, I need more practice by writing _**ANOTHER**_ hardcore yaoi one-shot? Or, another chapter…perhaps? I'll have to think about it. ;-P

Anyone who wants another chapter or another oneshot, just leave a review/feedback.


End file.
